1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to methods of, and apparatus for, cutting sod. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved method of forming rolled sod and an apparatus for the improved cutting of sod and for the practice of the noted method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known for many years to remove sod from fields of grass for later placement at remote locations to produce lawns which are aesthetically pleasing in a short amount of time. Various devices for removing the sod from the fields of grass have also been known. These devices are typically in the form of a trailer drawn behind a tractor or other vehicle. The trailer includes a cutting blade extending parallel to the ground which is introduced into the soil and drawn along with the trailer to cut loose the sod from the soil. An inclined conveyor is typically arranged immediately behind the cutting blade to receive the sod after it has been cut. The cut sod is transported up the inclined conveyor to a point where it may be manually placed upon a pallet.
Two general types of sod are produced. These are slab sod and roll sod. Slab sod is produced as noted above with a transverse cut being made through the strip of sod before or while it is produced. The slabs are then stacked upon the pallet as noted above. It is also known to produce roll sod, typically by rolling the slab of sod to produce a spiral roll. The finished rolls are then stacked upon pallets as with the slab sod.
One general problem associated with these types of devices is that the trailer is attached to the tractor by a hitch at the forward end and is supported above the ground by a pair of wheels near the rear end. The cutting blade, which is attached to the rigid trailer frame, necessarily follows the movements of the trailer, which do not necessarily coincide with that of the ground at the cutting blade. This can often result in the sod thickness and cutting depth having unacceptable fluctuations.
A further problem associated with sod in general is the delicate nature of the sod. The forces exerted upon the sod during cutting and conveying can often result in the sod being broken, causing delays or loss of that portion of the sod. This is further aggravated when the sod is manually transported from the conveyor to the pallet.
Finally, the manual transport of the sod from the conveyor to the pallet is a problem in itself. The sod, which is both heavy yet delicate, often requires two operators for the manual placement on the pallet. These labor costs can greatly increase the cost of producing the sod.